Most Of All
by kohee
Summary: Kirisawa Fuuko hates Mikagami Tokiya. For a variety of reasons. Mikagami x Fuuko


**Most of All**  
Written by: kohee  
Fandom: Flame of Recca  
Pairing: Mikagami/Fuuko  
Genre: Romance  
Disclaimer: I am poor; therefore I do not own.  
Author's note: Exams are over but I am still lame and still like writing small and short and pointless one-shots. This is indeed very short.

-------

Kirisawa Fuuko hates Mikagami Tokiya.

She hates the fact that the arrogant block of ice, despite his possession of the Y-chromosome, despite her obvious X-chromosome assets, is more attractive than she is, and that he gets hit on by _males_ more often than she does. Fuuko is not vain, oh no, and it isn't like she relishes being leered at by a bunch of perverted morons, but still, it has to hurt when guys brush her aside to fawn over Mikagami. And even when they back off in horror after discovering that Mikagami is a _man_ and one that is perfectly able, not to mention willing, to castrate them, stab them in the eye and burn them alive all at once, still they won't look at her. Either they assume her to be male (especially if she wears a baggy shirt), or they presume her to as vicious as her companion (although, as Mikagami dryly states, by assuming that, they are way underestimating her violent tendencies).

She hates the fact that he is smarter than _her_, and never misses an opportunity to rub that into her face. He laughs at her when she falls asleep in class, taunts her when she fails a subject, acts amazed when she passes. She knows she is not gifted academically, but neither is she stupid. She didn't survive all those tournaments by being stupid, and Mikagami knows that. It is exasperating when Mikagami disregards her street smarts and brushes her off as dumb just because she isn't a nerd with straight A's (like him).

She hates the fact that he never, ever misses a moment to put her down. She could be making a random comment, say, something about the blue skies and he had to say something along the lines of "I didn't know you can tell colors apart", just to say something mean. She tries putting a little effort into her looks with more feminine clothes (apparently her usual tank top and shorts are considered _un_feminine despite the amount of flesh shown), and only to have him bursting into laughter and mocking her. Of course, not to mention the daily name-calling of "monkey", "tomboy", "tree-climbing monkey" among other similarly attractive nicknames. She usually gets her revenge by beating him up, but still she hates him.

She hates the fact that he is so unfeeling and indifferent and plain emotionless. The thing she had to do just to extract a smile from him. Not that she loves his smile or anything, god, no, but Fuuko just has to do what that cannot be done. She likes challenges after all, although Mikagami tests her sanity to the point that she just wants to blast him away to some remote African island with _real_ monkeys – those of the huge, man-eating gorilla species, if possible.

Kirisawa Fuuko hates Mikagami Tokiya; and she thinks it is time that she lets him know, and so she does.

She tells him that he is maddening, annoying and girly and she hates him. His eyebrows shoot up and he merely shrugs, smirks and ignores her, which is another thing that she hates about him. He never takes her seriously.

So she does the thing she is most expert at, one move that will gain his attention for the better or the worse: she hits him, hard, and whilst he glares at her, she tells him again that she hates him.

He merely sighs, reaches out and runs his hand through her hair. No, you don't hate me, he says calmly. Before she can say anything in response (she has a really good and snippy reply in her head), he grabs her shoulders and kisses her. When he releases her, there is the familiar smirk on his face, the smirk that she hates oh-so-much.

You don't hate me, he repeats, in a maddeningly calm tone. You love me.

As she debates whether to punch him or kiss him, she remembers that she also hates the fact that he is always right.

But the thing she hates most about Mikagami Tokiya, Kirisawa Fuuko decides, is that despite everything she hates about him, he can still make her love him.

That is the most infuriating thing of all.

------

**end**

Yup, enormously short. I wanted to make it longer but I'm fresh out of ideas. The next Mi/Fuu fic I write will be angst. Been writing too much fluff.


End file.
